Erotic Prince
by kirameku-14
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun si pangeran? Namun ia hanyalah seorang pangeran erotis. Dan Lee Sungmin, yang entah sial atau beruntung malah menjadi 'putri' tawanan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. KyuMin, Boys Love, Don't like just don't read.


EROTIC PRINCE

#EROTICA

.

Gairah dan hasrat, tak terlepas begitu saja dari percintaan.

Elegi kenikmatan itu bergema jauh ke relung hati.

Menggetarkan hati yang beku sekalipun.

Menghangatkan tubuh yang mendamba kehangatan cinta.

Menyatu, melebur dan menguap menjadi friksi tak tergambarkan.

Indah… hangat… sensual dan menggairahkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EROTIC PRINCE**

**KyuMin Fanfiction.**

**Mature Contents.**

**Romance, Hurt/Comforts.**

**Boys Love, AU? Kemungkinan OOC.**

**Saduran dari manga yang berjudul sama karya Yuui Hazuki. Ide serta alur cerita serupa dengan manganya, dan hanya dibuat sedikit pengembangan cerita serta penyesuaian gambaran tokoh. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah milik SparKyu dan Pumpkins.**

**Dan KyuMin adalah milik JOYERS~**

**Just enJOY.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

.

Musim semi yang indah tahun ini, Lee Sungmin akhirnya berhasil masuk ke sebuah sekolah menengah atas. Sekolah yang memiliki kapel, sekolah dengan kapel yang selalu didambakannya.

"Woah, akhirnya mulai hari ini aku jadi siswa di sekolah ini." Gumam Sungmin dengan wajah berbinarnya. "Upacara penyambutannya _'kan_ sudah selesai, masuk sebentar _ah_…" dengan semangatnya Sungmin memasuki kapel indah menurutnya itu.

"_Yepeuda_~ ada _stand glass_nya juga. Kesannya seperti akan ada pangeran tampan yang muncul. Heung~ kalau di sini harusnya malaikat… ya?" lanjut Sungmin sembari melihat _stand glass_ yang bersinar cerah diterpa sinar mentari pagi.

"_Aishh, sikkeuro_! Siapa yang berisik _sih_?" sebuah suara yang terdengar kesal itu berasal dari jejeran bangku paling depan.

Seorang siswa lainnya, tampak dari seragam yang sama seperti apa yang dikenakan Sungmin beranjak bangun dari tidurnya di jejeran bangku paling depan itu. Mengacak singkat rambutnya dan menatap nyalang pada Sungmin yang terdiam terpaku menatap pemuda tersebut.

"Zaman sekarang mana ada pangeran ataupun malaikat. Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana?"

Seketika lamunan Sungmin yang saat itu berkata pemuda itu sangat tampan langsung lenyap. Pemuda di hadapannya terlihat tak bersahabat dan menjengkelkan. Namun… mata Sungmin tetap terpaku pada wajah pemuda tampan itu.

'Aku… jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.' Batinnya.

.

.

.

"Lho… aku sepertinya belum pernah melihatmu. Siswa baru?" setelah menggaruk singkat pelipisnya, pemuda itu memandangi Sungmin dari atas hingga bawah, menilik wajah Sungmin lama sebelum berkata seperti itu. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk cepat saat pemuda di hadapannya bertanya.

"Padahal mukamu imut, sayangnya kacamatamu membuatmu terlihat seperti _nerd_." Ujar pemuda itu dengan sadisnya. Tangan pemuda di hadapannya itu beranjak ke arah dimana kacamata itu menggantung indah di belakang lipatan telinganya.

"Ah…" tanpa sadar Sungmin memekik saat merasakan sebuah sengatan listrik yang menggetarkan yang dihantarkan oleh jari-jemari pemuda di hadapannya yang menyentuh salah satu titik sensitifnya. 'Suaraku barusan, buat malu saja.' Gerutu Sungmin.

"Kau ini… sensitif ya?" pemuda itu berdiri di hadapan Sungmin membuat Sungmin terperanjat sedikit saat mengetahui pemuda di hadapannya lebih tinggi darinya.

"Baiklah… aku akan jadi pangeranmu. Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, siswa kelas tiga. Siapa namamu?" pemuda itu menatap Sungmin dengan angkuhnya, dan pangeran? Apa maksudnya itu?

"Aku… Lee Sungmin." Jawab Sungmin.

"Sungmin ya… ah, dengar ya Ming, jika aku pangerannya kau yang akan jadi putrinya, kau adalah putri tawananku." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan seenak jidatnya.

"_Ya_! Maksud _sunbaenim_ apa? Jelas-jelas aku laki-laki, buat apa aku jadi seorang putri, dan apa tadi? Putri tawananmu? Jangan gila." Akhirnya, setelah merasa jengah, Sungmin berhasil kembali menjadi dirinya ketika ia kembali disamakan dengan seorang perempuan.

"Ming, asal kau tahu. Putri tawanan itu sama seperti budak. Dan budak tak boleh melawan. Kau, adalah putri tawananku dan kau tak boleh melawan. Putri tawanan itu harus patuh pada semua perkataan pangerannya, _arrachi_?" mata itu, mata yang menatap Sungmin penuh dengan aura kekuasaan yang tak bisa dibantah siapapun.

Sejak awal, hubungan percintaan ini tergantung pada _mood_ sang pangeran.

.

.

.

"Nghh… ja-jangan Kyuhyun _sunbae_…" lenguhan itu, terdengar pagi itu di kapel tempat pertama pasangan pangeran dan putri tawanannya itu bertemu. "Anghh…"

"Suaramu terlalu keras Ming." Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang mencumbu dada Sungmin, memperingati Sungmin yang menggemakan suaranya begitu kuat, sekuat kenikmatan yang sedang melanda _nipple_nya yang sedang dikerjai Kyuhyun. "Sampai bergema tuh, kkk~ wajahmu yang sedang menahan diri terlihat seksi, Ming. Kau menikmatinya ya _'kan_ Tuan putri." Sembari menggoda Sungmin tangan Kyuhyun perlahan turun untuk membuka seragam bagian bawah Sungmin. Menelusup masuk dan meraba bokong kenyal Sungmin. Perlahan, jari-jemari Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke _single hole_ Sungmin yang sudah seminggu ini ia manjakan.

"Angh… ukhh… _sunbaenim_… ahhh…" seakan mengerti Sungmin sudah akan mencapai puncaknya, Kyuhyun kini menggenggam penis Sungmin dan menservis penis itu dengan cepat, menggunakan jari-jemarinya.

"Aku… aku… unghhh." Lenguhan panjang kembali menguar dari bibir manis Sungmin.

"Silahkan saja Ming, aku takkan menahanmu." Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat pergerakkan tangannya dan kembali mengecupi leher jenjang Sungmin.

"Nghh! Ahhhhh!" lenguhan itu, Sungmin telah mencapai puncak orgasmenya.

Sungmin menyadarinya tak lama setelah ia mengenal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lebih ke raja dibandingkan pangeran. Hal ini dikarenakan perintahnya yang mutlak. Dan Sungmin juga menyadari kalau Kyuhyun itu lebih kepada iblis dibandingkan malaikat. Dengan segala kekuasaan dan perintah mutlaknya itu, Sungmin tak bisa berontak tatkala Kyuhyun menjamahnya untuk pertama kalinya. Dan Sungmin sangat menyadarinya, Kyuhyun yang seperti itulah orang yang dicintainya.

'Lagi-lagi aku dipuaskannya hanya dengan jarinya saja…" Sungmin yang terduduk sembari membiarkan Kyuhyun memakaikan seragamnya itu kembali meragu.

"Padahal, awalnya kau gugup Ming, sekarang ini… tambah nakal saja Tuan putriku ini. Bolos pelajaran dan melakukan ini denganku…" sembari membenarkan dasi yang mengikat di leher Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali menggoda Sungmin.

"Habisnya… ini _'kan_ salah _sunbaenim _juga…" gumam Sungmin sedikit kesal. Menggerutu pelan dan memajukan bibirnya, kebiasaan lamanya di kala ia kesal. Membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk kembali mengecupinya.

"Kau manis sekali, Ming. Nanti, kalau kupanggil lagi datang, _nde_?" ucap Kyuhyun kembali dengan sesuka hatinya.

.

.

.

Keluar dari kapel itu dan berjalan menuju kelasnya, pikiran Sungmin kembali melayang pada apa yang telah dilakukannya bersama Kyuhyun tadi.

"Aku dipermainkan…" gumamnya lelah. "Entah bagaimana aku tahu… habisnya, selama ini Kyuhyun _sunbae_ tidak melakukannya sampai akhir, memuaskanku seorang diri dan menganggapnya menarik? _Keundae_… aku juga tak bisa menolaknya. Haahh~ aku mulai menjelma menjadi pemuda _pervert_." Ujar Sungmin sembari melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kelasnya.

"Minnie _yah_, dari mana saja? _Songsaengnim _marah-marah lho tadi, sepertinya sedang ada masalah dan ditimpakan ke kita, tadi." Begitu Sungmin memasuki kelasnya, salah satu teman baru yang berhasil didapatkannya menyambutnya dengan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Ah, apakah segawat itu Hyukie _yah_?" tanya Sungmin yang langsung saja diiyakan Lee Hyukjae, teman barunya itu.

"Sudahlah, cepat ke kantin yuk. Aku sudah lapar…" keluh Hyukjae yang langsung saja merangkul pundak Sungmin, mengajaknya ke kantin sekolah mereka sebelum bangku kantin habis ditempati.

"Aku juga sudah lapar." Jawab Sungmin mengiyakan ajakan Hyukjae.

"Wah, ada Kyuhyun _sunbae_. Seperti biasa, dikelilingi banyak _yeoja_." Mata Sungmin dan Hyukjae langsung saja disuguhkan pemandangan Kyuhyun yang diapit banyak _yeoja _yang ingin duduk berdekatan dengannya. Terlihat mencolok sekali.

"Makan sambil lihat pemandangan segar sepertinya asik _nih_." Hyukjae yang masih saja mengoceh begitu mereka sudah mendapatkan makanan mereka serta tempat duduk yang nyaman tak menyadari perubahan wajah Sungmin yang memerah begitu melihat Kyuhyun.

"Minnie _yah_? Lee Sungmin?" panggil Hyukjae sembari menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin.

"_Mwo_? Aahh, _mian_. Ada apa Hyukie _yah_?" tanya Sungmin yang tergeragap.

"Aku baru tahu, sepertinya kau menyukai Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_." Ujar Hyukjae yang akhirnya menyadari rona merah yang menghiasi wajah sempurna Sungmin.

"_Anni, anniya_. Sama sekali tidak." Bantah Sungmin diikuti muka yang semakin memerah.

"Wah wah, ketahuan ya. Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_ populer _sih_, mungkin nomor satu sesekolahan. Biarpun begitu, tenang saja Minnie _yah_, aku masih lebih menyukai Donghae _sunbae_." Ujar Hyukjae dan memamerkan senyuman khasnya.

"Donghae _sunbae_?" tanya Sungmin yang ragu pernah mendengar nama itu dimana.

"_Nde_, Donghae _sunbae_. Ketua klub siaran dan anggota utama klub _dance_. Biasanya ia akan menyanyi saat jam makan siang seperti ini Minnie _yah_. Suaranya merdu sekali, dan ternyata wajahnya tak kalah tampan dari Kyuhyun _sunbae_." Cerita Hyukjae.

"Wah, sesekali ajak aku untuk melihat Donghae _sunbae_ mu itu, _nde_?" ucap Sungmin yang kini mulai menyantap makan siangnya, diikuti Hyukjae yang melahap habis makanannya.

"Tapi Minnie _yah_, perasaan yang kita rasakan seperti sekarang ini… jangan dipelihara terlalu lama." Lanjut Hyukjae setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Hyukjae.

"Jangan sampai serius memelihara perasaan ini, selain paras mereka berdua yang sama-sama tampan, perempuan maupun lelaki manis yang mereka berdua jadikan mainan juga sangat banyak. Hal itu gawat _'kan_? _Heung_… tapi aku masih lebih baik, Donghae _sunbae_ bukan orang yang sadis seperti Kyuhyun _sunbae_." Lanjut Hyukjae yang menunjuk-nunjuk Sungmin dengan sumpitnya.

'Aku tak bisa menceritakan hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun _sunbae_ pada siapapun, termasuk Hyukie, habisnya… aku sendiri tak tahu. Bagi Kyuhyun _sunbae_, aku ini apa?' kembali, batin Sungmin kembali meragu.

"Minnie _yah_, jam berikutnya aku piket, aku duluan ya." pamit Hyukjae yang bergegas meninggalkan Sungmin untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Membuat Sungmin berjalan-jalan sebentar menyusuri lorong yang melintasi taman sekolahnya.

"Kumohon Kyuhyun _ah_." Suara yang menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun itu membuat Sungmin terhentak dan sontak melihat ke arah sumber suara. Di sana, dibalik rumpun bunga mawar setinggi pinggang, Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dan seorang murid perempuan yang tadi dilihatnya bersama Kyuhyun di kantin.

"Aku sudah tidak mau lagi menjadi satu dari sekian banyak pengagummu. Kyuhyun ah, kau juga pernah bilang aku adalah pelayanmu yang manis _'kan_? Kumohon, jadilah pacarku seorang ya?" lanjut_ yeoja_ itu yang cukup mengejutkan Sungmin saat mendengar pengakuan cinta itu.

"Dia… pelayan?" gumam Sungmin begitu tersadar akan ucapan _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku sih… tidak berminat jadian denganmu atau dengan siapapun. Yang seperti itu rasanya begitu merepotkan. Aku tidak mau terikat dengan siapapun. Kau tahu hal itu dan ikut bermain, _'kan_?" jawaban yang terdengar dingin serta merusak hati itu dilontarkan Kyuhyun, seolah pengakuan _yeoja_ dihadapannya bukanlah hal penting.

"Kalau soal pacar, kau bisa menyatakannya pada pria lain. Soalnya aku tak percaya pada hubungan yang mengikat." Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya. Membuat _yeoja_ di hadapan Kyuhyun itu berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun setelah sempat memaki kekejaman Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata… Kyuhyun _sunbae _dapat mencampakkan orang lain dengan begitu kejam." Lirihan itu Sungmin keluarkan sebelum ia berbalik dari tempatnya dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Tak melihat ke belakang untuk mendapati Kyuhyun yang sempat menatap siluet tubuhnya.

'Rasanya sakit… padahal bukan aku yang dicampakkan. Tapi, bukannya aku sama saja seperti mainan Kyuhyun _sunbae_ lainnya? Berikutnya, aku pasti akan dicampakkan sekejam tadi.' Sungmin yang kembali melamun di kelasnya itu mengabaikan _songsaengnim_nya yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran. 'Tapi… tetap saja aku tak bisa menjadi yang istimewa bagi Kyuhyun _sunbae_.'

Dan lamunan itu terhenti tatkala getaran ponselnya ia rasakan.

'Kyuhyun _sunbae_, kenapa mesti sekarang?' Sungmin kembali resah saat Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk datang kembali ke kapel.

"_Songsaengnim_, permisi, saya tidak enak badan." Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan alasan agar ia bisa pergi ke kapel dan bertemu Kyuhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sungmin _ssi_?" tanya sang _songsaengnim_.

"Minnie _yah_, apa tak apa-apa pergi sendiri? Mau kuantarkan sampai uks?" tanya Hyukjae saat Sungmin akan beranjak keluar dari kelas.

"_Gwaenchanna_, aku bisa sendiri." Dan setelahnya Sungmin keluar dari kelasnya, bukan ke ruang kesehatan melainkan untuk bertemu Kyuhyun di kapel.

.

.

.

"Kau lama." Geram Kyuhyun saat Sungmin sampai di kapel itu.

"_Sunbaenim_, tolong jangan memanggilku saat jam pelajaran." Ujar Sungmin menyuarakan ketidak-sukaannya.

"Aku sudah bilang _'kan_ Ming. Seorang putri tak boleh membantah pangerannya. Atau kau… masih kepikiran hal tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tersenyum miring mendapati Sungmin yang terkejut. "Kau melihatnya _'kan_? Saat aku menolak _yeoja_ tadi? Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih saja menyeringai kejam.

"_Sunbaenim_, kejam…" jawab Sungmin, yang anehnya malah membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh geli.

"Ternyata Tuan putriku memang menarik." Ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin mengerut kesal.

'Dia pria yang kejam, dia tahu aku melihatnya dan menanyakan pendapatku? Dia senang melihatku terluka.' Selagi Sungmin bergulat dengan pemikirannya, Kyuhyun sudah merengkuh lembut rahang Sungmin dan memagut bibir Sungmin.

"Tapi aku… menyukai _sunbaenim_." Ujar Sungmin begitu pagutan itu terlepas.

"Kau tak mendegarnya tadi Ming? Aku paling tidak suka terikat dengan orang lain." Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit jengah.

"Jadi, _sunbaenim _juga tak mempercayaiku?" tanya Sungmin dengan hati yang mencelos sakit.

"Kau ini… itu trik lama untuk menolak pernyataan cinta, jangan ditanggapi semuanya _dong_." Ujar Kyuhyun kembali dengan nada sesukanya.

"Itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku!" bentak Sungmin kesal.

"Aku percaya _kok_. Dan Ming, sebagai putri tawanan… kau terlalu banyak bicara Tuan putri."

"Sudah kubilang, aku ini laki-laki! Aku tak peduli lagi dengan putri-putrianmu itu. Asal kau tahu, aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang manusia, aku mencintaimu!" jemari yang semulanya mengelus lembut bibir Sungmin itu ia tepis dengan kasar dilengkapi bentakan kekesalannya itu. "Kau tenang saja, aku akan melupakannya. Karena rasa ini terlalu menyakitkan." Sungmin sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Kyuhyun, maka dari itu tak ada gunanya lagi ia tetap berada di sekitar Kyuhyun. Berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terkejut akan ucapannya itu, itulah yang dilakukan Sungmin.

"Sungmin _ah_!" panggilan yang terlambat itu, tak bermanfaat.

"Sejak awal… aku serius. Tapi, _sunbaenim_ yang cuma main-main saja, main-main sebagai pangeran dan putri… cinta ini takkan pernah berbalas."

.

.

.

-Pulang sekolah, temui aku.-

_Short message_ yang diterima Sungmin dari Kyuhyun tak dipedulikannya, dan ia segera menghapus _short message_ tersebut.

"Jadi contoh soal yang ini… Sungmin _ssi_, tolong kerjakan di depan." _Songsaengnim_ yang diacuhkan Sungmin itu membuat Hyukjae menegur Sungmin.

"_Ya_! Minnie _yah_, _songsaengnim_ memanggilmu."

"Ah… _jwaesonghamnida_…" sekejap setelah Sungmin meminta maaf, bel pulang sekolah berdentang, membuat _songsaengnim _itu menyelesaikan kelas mereka dan pergi dari kelas mereka.

"Minnie _yah_, kau sedang ada masalah? Kuperhatikan belakangan ini sikapmu aneh, jika memang sedang ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Kita _'kan_ sahabat." Rayu Hyukjae.

"Itu… aku, sebenarnya sedang patah hati…" gumaman sarat akan rasa sakit itu masih bisa terdengar oleh Hyukjae yang serta merta merangkul Sungmin, menenangkan pemuda itu meskipun tak ada setetespun air mata yang keluar.

'_Sunbaenim_, apa kelak… rasa pedih ini akan hilang? Aku… sepertinya takkan bisa langsung melupakanmu. Tapi sedikit demi sedikit…" getaran ponsel itu membuat keduanya terkejut.

Ada panggilan masuk, dan Sungmin cukup terkejut. Kyuhyun yang menghubunginya.

"Hyukkie _yah_, pulanglah duluan. Aku masih ada urusan, terima kasih sudah menenangkanku." Dan setelah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sungmin baik-baik saja, Hyukjae pun pergi keluar dari kelas mereka.

"_Yoboseyo_…" ucap Sungmin begitu menjawab panggilan masuk Kyuhyun.

"Datanglah kemari Tuan putriku…"

"Jangan sebut aku seperti itu lagi, aku sudah muak mendengarnya. Aku sudah tak mau lagi."

"Cepatlah kemari…" biarpun Sungmin membantah, Kyuhyun tetap saja meminta Sungmin untuk menemuinya.

"Tidak mau…"

"Ini yang terakhir, kemarilah." Dan sebelum Sungmin sempat menjawab apapun lagi, sambungan itu sudah Kyuhyun putuskan.

.

.

.

Padahal, Sungmin sangat mengetahui jika hubungan mereka adalah sebuah permainan. Namun… ia masih saja menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, di kapel tempat mereka pertama kali berjumpa.

"Lama sekali kau datang." Begitu pintu kapel itu tertutup, Sungmin langsung saja dihadiahi kata-kata ketus Kyuhyun.

"_Wae_? Padahal kau pasti takkan menungguku, lalu kenapa kau memanggilku? Aku… padahal aku sudah susah-susah melupakanmu…" kata-kata yang sarat akan kepedihan itu tak Kyuhyun biarkan terlontar dari bibir Sungmin.

Tangan itu mengcengkram pergelangan tangan Sungmin untuk membawa tubuh itu ke dalam rengkuhannya serta pagutan hangatnya. Membuat mata Sungmin terbelalak saking kagetnya.

Pagutan yang tak terlepas sedetikpun, pagutan yang makin memanas, pagutan yang melelehkan asa Sungmin.

"Jangan lupakan aku… tetaplah suka padaku. Tetaplah mencintaiku, karena aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu? Setiap tubuh yang bermain-main denganku hanya kusebut pelayan, sedangkan kau kusebut putri, tidakkah kau berpikir dirimu itu spesial. Ya, aku mencintaimu. Dan aku serius, walaupun aku ini pria yang jahat." Wajah memerah itu, pertama kalinya Sungmin melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang bersemu seperti itu, wajah itu… dia bersungguh-sungguh.

Wajah yang memerah itu tak kalah memerah dibandingkan wajah Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin melarikan tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan hangat Kyuhyun.

"_Sunbaenim_… aku tahu kok." Ujar Sungmin dengan senyuman manisnya yang semakin membuat dada Kyuhyun berdetak kencang.

"Baguslah. Nah, Ming. Mulai detik ini hilangkan kata _sunbaenim_ setelah namaku. Panggil namaku saja, tambahkan_ chagiya_ juga tak apa." Kyuhyun menyeringai, menggoda Sungmin yang semakin memerah.

Mereka berdua, saling menatap. Menyelami mata pasangannya hingga ke dasar. Menyelami keseriusan mereka. Menyelami seberapa besarnya rasa cinta mereka.

"Kyu… buatlah aku menjadi milikmu seutuhnya." Kalimat undangan itu tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, selama ini ia yang telah tertarik dari awal dengan Sungmin, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membungkam hawa nafsunya terhadap tubuh menggiurkan Sungmin. Tubuh putih menggoda itu, bibir ranum yang siap disantap serta mata indah yang siap membenamkannya begitu dalam. Ah jangan lupakan, bokong sintal Sungmin yang berbentuk bagai buah persik itu.

"Siap-siap ya… setelah ini aku takkan berhenti biarpun kau menangis dan memintaku untuk menghentikannya. Kau yang membangkitkan iblis ini, Ming." Melihat Sungmin yang mengangguk mengiyakan serta menyerahkan dirinya dengan pasrah, membuat Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi dan serta merta memagut bibir ranum itu kembali. Memainkan bibir itu, menelusupkan lidah nakalnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin. Mengirimkan getar-getar kenikmatan yang memabukkan.

Tangan Kyuhyun secara perlahan membaringkan tubuh Sungmin, menyentuh dinginnya lantai kapel. Tak lama kemudian, kehangatan tak terlihat melingkupi tubuh Sungmin, kehangatan yang berasal dari cumbuan serta usapan tangan Kyuhyun di sekujur tubuhnya yang tak berbalut sehelai benangpun.

"Annhh… Kyuuhh…" lenguhan itu makin besar, lenguhan itu makin menyuarakan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Jari-jemari yang sedari tadi sibuk membelainya, sibuk membuat tubuhnya bergetar nikmat, kini kembali masuk ke dalam _single hole_nya, mengacak-acak lubang itu, menarik-ulur di dalam lubang itu, dan menyentuh titik terdalam serta titik kenikmatan Sungmin. Membuat asa Sungmin melambung ke angkasa, ketika cairannya keluar tak tertahankan. Membuatnya nikmat, namun terasa ada yang kurang.

"Sudah puas Ming?" Kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya bersuara dengan nafas memburu, hasratnya sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Akan tetapi, kenyamanan serta kemauan Sungmin adalah prioritasnya saat ini.

"Heunghh, _anni_hh~ jangan hanya jarimu Kyu… aku… ingin dirimu seutuhnya." Ujar Sungmin dipuncak hasratnya.

"Memohon Ming, katakan apa yang harus kulakukan…" masih saja Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin di saat seperti ini.

"Kyuhh… masukan penismu ke _hole_ ku… bercinta denganku dan gunakan penismu, masuki aku…" ujar Sungmin dengan semburat merah yang menggugah birahi Kyuhyun.

"Baik… lemaskan badanmu Ming."

Dengan perlahan dan bermaksud mengurangi rasa sakit pada lubang yang baru pertama kali dimasuki penis besar, Kyuhyun pun mengimbangi rasa sakit Sungmin dengan pijatan dan remasan tangannya pada penis Sungmin. Mengecupi bibir Sungmin yang merintih sakit bercampur nikmat, menggelitiki _nipple_ Sungmin yang mengeras dan menegang menantang Kyuhyun untuk melahapnya.

"Ahh…" desah keduanya lega saat penis besar Kyuhyun berhasil masuk seutuhnya. Keduanya menunggu, menunggu rasa sakit Sungmin perlahan menghilang, serta rasa penuh Sungmin yang diakibatkan penis besar Kyuhyun. Dan saatnya tiba, Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya tanpa ampun. Menggempur lubang ketat Sungmin. Mencapai titik terdalam dan titik ternikmat Sungmin.

"Annnh… anggh… ukhh… lebih dalam Kyuuuhh… annggghhh…" desahan sensual itu tak sekali dua kali Sungmin keluarkan saat titik ternikmatnya digempur Kyuhyun. Kaki Sungmin yang tertekuk sempurna itu mempermudah Kyuhyun untuk bergerak.

Badan Sungmin yang terlonjak bersamaan dengan dorongan Kyuhyun yang semakin kuat, membuat Kyuhyun hilang akal dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya, sesekali ia menggeram nikmat dan sesekali tangannya berpindah-pindah dari kedua _nipple_ Sungmin bergantian dengan penis serta _skortum _Sungmin. _Skortum_ yang semakin ia rangsang semakin banyak memproduksi sperma hangat Sungmin.

"Unghhh… Kyuuuuuuhhh… anh… ahh… ukhh… Kyuuh… aku… ukh… akhhh!" rangkaian desahan itu diakhiri dengan pekikan nikmat saat Sungmin kembali meraih puncak kenikmatannya, setelah sedari tadi cairan _precum_nya terbuang kali ini spermanya berhasil Kyuhyun lumat hingga habis, dan seakan tak memberi Sungmin jeda untuk menikmati orgasmenya, Kyuhyun masih saja menggempur lubang Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin semakin merasa penuh.

"Annh… unggh… aasshh…" seakan tak ada kata-kata lain, keduanya hanya bisa mendesah dan menyebutkan nama pasangan masing-masing.

Geraman Kyuhyun semakin kuat, berbanding lurus dengan cepatnya ia memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang hangat Sungmin.

"Urgghhh… Minghh…" desahan itu keluar bersamaan dengan spermanya yang masuk dan memenuhi lubang Sungmin, diikuti Sungmin yang sekali lagi mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

"_Saranghae_…" Kyuhyun menutupnya dengan kata cinta yang mendebarkan serta sebuah lumatan hangat. Membuat Sungmin kembali terbuai.

"_Nado saranghae_ Kyu…"

Hasrat dan nafsu, takkan bisa terlepas begitu saja dari manusia. Hanya akal dan pikiran yang membuat hasrat dan nafsu yang dimiliki manusia tak seperti apa yang dimiliki binatang.

Memang benar, Kyuhyun disini sering bermain dengan siapa saja sesukanya. Namun saat ia dihadapkan dengan pemuda manis yang telah mencuri perhatiannya itu, keinginan untuk memilikinya begitu kuat. Sehingga ia mengikat Sungmin dengan _tittle _itu. Pangeran dan Putri Tawanan. Ya, putri yang telah menawan hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Membuatnya tak mau bermain-main dalam rasanya terhadap pemuda manis itu.

Cho Kyuhyun… hanya mencintai Lee Sungmin. Dan Lee Sungmin hanya mencintai Cho Kyuhyun.

Biarpun Cho Kyuhyun itu keras, arogan serta mesum. Lelaki jahat dan kejam itulah yang sangat dicintai Lee Sungmin. Pangeran yang sejak saat ini hingga akhir adalah milik Lee Sungmin seorang.

"Nghh…" Sungmin mengerung saat Kyuhyun kembali mengecupinya.

"Tuan putriku… memang benar-benar manis." Cho Kyuhyun dengan segala rayuannya.

"Aku ini laki-laki, dan berhenti memanggilku dengan julukan untuk perempuan itu! panggil aku pangeran juga Kyu!" kesal Sungmin.

"Baiklah, baiklah… Pangeran cantikku, manisku dan hanya milikku." Hhh~ Cho Kyuhyun dan semua kekeras-kepalaannya. Cho Kyuhyun yang diciptakan untuk Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

KKEUT! FINISH!

.

.

.

_Annyeong_~

Gatau kenapa setelah baca _manga_ dengan judul yang sama My pengen banget buat yang versi KyuMinnya~ OOC 'kan ya mereka disini. Terusannya banyak typo 'kan ya? gimana cerita ini menurut kalian? Jangan bilang desahannya kurang, rondenya kurang atau dijadiin longshoot, Really aja belum kelar dan My lagi cari inspirasi. Heuung~ maaf ya kalau Reallynya telat banget updatenya. Diusahakan kok, tapi emang gajanji bakalan cepat #digetok

Nah_ yeorobun, annyeonghigaseyo_~

.


End file.
